Canadian Pat. No. 1,039,506 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to Michael Benz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,370) discloses a "Humane Animal Trap" and the present invention represents an improvement over the trap of that patent. The trap of the mentioned patent is effective for the trapping of small animals in that it can quickly break the back or neck of the trapped animal and thereby greatly reduce the duration of suffering for the animal. Such trap also reduces damage to the pelt of the trapped animal since there will be little or no struggling or fighting the trap by the trapped animal.
Notwithstanding the advantages of the aforementioned trap improvements thereto have been necessary to further reduce the suffering of a trapped animal and so as to meet the specifications of the Federal-Provincial Committee for Humane Trapping.